The Cost of Friendship
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Unfinished] Part Two of The Love of Friendship. Hermione and Ginny take S.P.E.W. to new heights but Harry isn't doing so well because of it. Why does Ron go nuts? And what will Harry and Ginny do? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: The New Leader

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter One**

_The New Leader_

**_Disclaimer:_ **As with any FanFic, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, JKR (the Queen) owns everything!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is Part two of "The Love of Friendship" please see my profile to read part one of this series**.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Prologue:**

It's been six months since we last left our four heroes'. Hermione and Ginny have been working harder than ever on S.P.E.W. in their new office. In fact, they had pulled in so much support they now had a full staff and were quickly out growing the office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was an icy coldWinter morning, the entire world smelled of freshly fallen snow and everything seemed to glisten and twinkle. The early morning sun was beaming through the frost covered windows causing interesting patterns to dance across the floor. It had never felt so siren and peaceful as it was at this very moment. It was the kind of morning where everything seemed fresh, rejuvenated and new. Not a sound could be heard except for a slight mysterious tapping sound.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Sitting ever so peacefully, perched high above the streets of Hogsmead was a sign attached to a building. This sign was made of wood and newly carved with neat little spirals. Clearly the work of a fine craftsman, the letters S.P.E.W. were painted in a bright red while the rest of the sign remained in its natural wood. A thick layer of snow rested on top of the sign, this only enhanced its beauty.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

This early hour of Hogsmead was just like every other morning. Not a soul could be seen stirring expect for a few owls heading for the post office to start the days mail. Because of this it was odd when a lone person could be seen in the distance heading for the deserted street. It was a tall figure, draped heavily in a thick robe and walking against the bitter wind that was blowing over the hills.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

As the stranger drew closer, the shops of Hogsmead blocked the wind allowing them to ease the struggle of walking. The hooded figure quickly turned down a side street and stopped to look up at the wooden, snow covered S.P.E.W. sign that was perched so nicely above another sign, _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_. The stranger then turned and headed up a staircase on the side of the building.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Ginny Weasley if you don't stop tapping that quill on the desk I'll turn you into a toad!" Hermione said angrily.

Here, resting above Madam Puddifoot's was the S.P.E.W. office that the wooden sign outside so proudly displayed. This was the only office in Hogsmead that was stirring at this early hour. Thirteen rectangle desks lined the walls of this circular office. Each of the desks, except for one was currently occupied. Each person was working fervently as a young, bushy haired witch walked around the circular conference table in the middle of the room. She had paced the floor so much she was making herself dizzy.

Suddenly the office door creaked open and the hooded stranger walked inside and shut the door. Hermione walked up to the stranger, lowed their hood and wrapped her arms around them. She planted a long hard kiss on his lips then stepped back to look at him.

"Ronald Weasley, you're late!" Hermione said sternly.

"I know, I know…but if you didn't make this meeting so early I wouldn't have overslept. Why did we have to do this so early?" Ron asked as he took off his cloak and hung it on a rack.

Hermione followed him as he walked over to the empty desk and sat down. "We have to do this so early because he is the new leader and this was the time he wanted."

"Right, oh by the way your new sign looks nice." Ron said.

"Thanks, it was put up yesterday; I wanted everything to be perfect today!" Hermione said proudly.

Ron got up and put a hand on Hermione's face, "It will be, you have been planning this for weeks now, it will be great." Ron then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Will you two please stop doing that at work?" Ginny called from across the room, causing all the other workers to stop and watch.

Hermione just stuck her tongue at Ginny then walked over the to center table and started to straighten papers at each seat. She stopped then mentally counted the chairs at the table. "Sixteen, I think we need one more. Ron, bring your chair over here I think we need one more."

Ron stood up once more, picked up his chair and placed it neatly between the others. Hermione walked over to her desk and grabbed another stack of papers and sat them at the newly placed chair.

"There, I think seventeen should be enough, let's see there is thirteen of us and at least three of them but now were safe if they bring four." Hermione said, thinking out loud.

Ron smiled, "It's going to be perfect babe."

Just then a knock came from the door and everyone in the room jumped and stood up, looking at the door. Hermione walked over and stood in front of the door then turned around to face her staff. "Alright guys, you know what were doing everyone line up."

And as commanded the workers of S.P.E.W. walked up to the table and stood behind a chair each of them looking equally nervous. As Hermione waited for them all to get positioned she was running her fingers over her hair in an attempt to flatten it. She took a deep breath, put her handle on the door knob and turned it, when Hermione opened the door, in walked two House Elves. Each of them was sporting matching gray suites and hats. The two elves in front stepped in the door, took off their hats and bowed so low that their noses almost touched the ground.

They then walked forward and revealed a third house elf. This one was clearly attempting to dress in a shorten version of a wizards robe but it looked more like a dress on him. He was also lacking shoes but instead had on two mismatched socks. This elf was smiling and looked thoroughly excited to be in his present company.

One of the suited elves stepped forward and pointed a hand and said, "Miss Granger we are most pleased to meet you. I am Lory miss, and this Taweny."

The elf called Taweny stepped forward and bowed again, "This is being the new leader of the House elves miss, this is Dobby." Taweny pointed to the elf in the black robes.

"Dobby, I had no idea you were the chosen leader." Hermione said excitedly. "How are you?"

"I am doing good miss and Dobby is most pleased to be here." Dobby said just as excited.

"Let's get started shall we, we have a seat for you over here." Hermione said, leading her guests over to the table.

Dobby, Taweny, and Lory sat down and Ginny poured them a glass of water. Hermione, Ron and Ginny then sat down across the table, facing the elves. Hermione spoke first:

"Well, of course you know why you are here. S.P.E.W. would like to become the official representatives for the Elf liberation. We know that you have been doing fine thanks to Dobby here but the more force we can put behind this movement the more we can make a change at the ministry. And we have an inside representative of the ministry on our team." Hermione said as she pointed proudly at Ron.

Hermione continued, "Now, if you look at the papers in front of you, you will see the list of house elves that we have already helped to free and…"

Hermione was interrupted as Dobby put up a finger to stop her. Hermione had to try very hard not to laugh, seeing Dobby in this position of power was very funny to her. After seeing him in his tea cozy for so many years it was hard to take him seriously.

"Dobby does not need to hear anymore, Dobby's mind was made up before we came. Dobby would loves to have you working for us!" Dobby said excitedly and his fellow elves shook their heads in agreement. "We only have one request."

Hermione looked beside herself, "Anything you wish sir!"

"Good, we would like for one of our elves to come and work here and be a reporter to me and my staff." Dobby said seriously.

Hermione looked around the room as if waiting for an empty desk to jump out at her. "We will work it out, but I would like the chance to interview this elf myself."

Lory spoke up, "Certainly we will send over several candidates. That is my field, staffing."

"Well, sounds like it's all settled then, if you would just sign here sir." Ginny said handing Dobby a contract. "We can have all of this finalized by the end of the day."

Soon the house elves left and Hermione allowed the rest of her staff to take the rest of the day off. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were left standing and talking happily in the S.P.E.W. office. Hermione's first business meeting went off without a hitch and she couldn't be happier. Everything was right in the world and for the first time she felt like she was really making a difference in the world.

Hermione was now the owner of the most powerful anti-government organization in the world. And to top it off she was currently holding hands with her soon to be husband and her soon to be sister-in-law was sitting crossed legged on a desk smiling. The only other person she wanted to be here was Harry but he was currently off working, or so she thought.

The office door burst open and in walked a very disheveled Harry. He was carrying a very large box that he slammed down on Hermione's desk then walked huffily over to Ginny. He picked up her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Ginny, we have a problem." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances with Ginny and then she shot her head back in his direction. "What's wrong?"

"I have been fired." Harry replied sadly.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Room

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter Two**

_Making Room_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you got fired?" Ron asked. "That office needs you."

"Well, not anymore I guess." Harry replied.

Harry sat down next to Ginny on her desk and looked at the paper she was holding. Harry suddenly realized that his depressing attitude was crashing the party. "I'm sorry, I forgot all about your meeting today with the House Elves, I see they signed the contract."

"Yeah, Dobby was elected their representative and he quickly agreed to join our efforts, the meeting went well. But we want to hear about your job…what happened?" Hermione said pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Harry.

Harry took a deep sigh and said, "Well, I guess I deserved it, I screwed up. Because I have only been there full time for a few months but they were still giving me easy cases."

Ron grumbled, "There doing it to me too Harry but I figured it was because I only work part time at the ministry. Shouldn't they be giving you full cases by now?"

"Well, that's what I thought. They keep putting me on muggle duty and I was tired of it. That other new guy, Blake or whatever his name is got his first full case today and I started well before he did. My anger got the better of me and I went off on the head of my department, and he fired me." Harry said.

"Did he tell you why he wasn't putting you on full cases yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was waiting to give me a more serious case, and he had one ready for me he just hadn't had a chance to talk to me yet. Some dark wizard escaped a German prison and was killing muggles; he said it was perfect for me. But of course I messed that all up."

"I can't believe you haven'tlearned to control your temper yet Harry." Hermione said sternly.

Harry looked like he was ready to stun Hermione but he figured she had a point. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "It's okay; I really didn't like sitting behind a desk anyways. With most of the death eaters gone it's not very exciting around here, I'll find something else to do."

Ginny suddenly jumped off the desk and walked to the other side of the room. "Hermione, can I talk to you over her for a moment."

Hermione walked over to Ginny, leaving Harry and Ron to chat. "What is it Ginny?"

"Do we have room for Harry to work here? He may not like working for me but I really could use a personal assistant, now more than ever." Ginny said.

"But Ginny, you're _my_ assistant!" Hermione said.

"Really, I thought I was your partner!" Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione smacked her forehead and threw her hands in the air. "That's it Ginny!"

"What's it?" Ginny said, confused.

"We need another office!"

"Did I say that?" Ginny asked.

"No, but you _are_ my partner, I think you should run our other office in Diagon Alley." Hermione said, excited.

"But Hermione, we don't have that office anymore, you told me terminate the lease and I did." Ginny said.

"Oh, well that's all right, you and Harry can find a new residence and start up another office."

"You think I can handle that?" Ginny asked.

"You have been working for me for over two years now, you know how to run this place better than I do, of course you can. That and this way we can free up some room for the new elf that's coming to work for us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At first Harry wasn't too happy with the idea; he couldn't quite get over the thought of being fired. But after Ginny, Ron and Hermione talked him into it he agreed to at least help Ginny get her new office started. Ginny seemed glad to have the help, after all it wasn't long ago that Harry and Ginny worked together on various S.P.E.W. projects, it would feel like old times again.

While Harry and Ginny were off searching for a new office Hermione and Ron were hard at work coming up with their next campaign, or so they claimed. Hermione had sent the rest of her staff members off on various assignments, most of which involved visiting House elves and letting them know of the organizations progress. This of course suited Ron because for the first time sense Dobby's visit, they were completely alone.

"Hey Ron, I have a question for you." Hermione called from her desk across the room.

Ron got up and snuck his way across the room, sat down on Hermione's desk and batted his eyelashes playfully. "Yes my dear?"

"Ron, don't be cute. I wanted to know which one of these invitations you liked better." Hermione said.

"Hermione, this is the first time we have been alone in ages and your working on wedding plans?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am, we need to get moving on this, we only have a few months you know." Hermione said.

Ron sighed and looked down at the two invitation examples sitting on her desk. The first one was a white parchment with a gold bow attached to the top. A photograph of Ron and Hermione was on the front, and the wedding information on the back. The second one was a red parchment with simple gold writing that was magically appearing, giving all the details of the wedding. Ron picked up the red one, examined it more closely and smiled.

"This one, I like the gold writing and it's simple, that other one is too flashy."

Hermione stood up and kissed Ron, "I knew that was the one you would pick, I like that one too. I liked it because it reminded me of Gryffindor."

"Oh yeah, it does!" Ron smiled. "So are those our colors then, red and gold?"

"Yeah, it's turning out that way." Hermione said, smiling.

Ron, who couldn't stand it much longer, scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her, she tried to fight him at first but he was to strong and it felt too good so she gave in. Before they knew it they found themselves pressed up against the center conference table. Ron tore off Hermione's shirt, picked her up and sat her on the table. Ron was getting thoroughly excited because she had never allowed him to do this in her office before. Hermione had slid her hands under his shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it across the room.

Just as Ron was reaching for the top button of her pants the office door swung open and in popped Ginny who was laughing heartily until her eyes found Ron and Hermione in their current state. Ginny shrieked and turned to hide her eyes in Harry's chest, who was standing behind her. Ron and Hermione quickly found their shirts and put them back on.

Harry who was equally horrified at seeing Hermione topless had covered his eyes with his hands. "Is it safe yet?" He asked.

"Yes." Ron said in an unusually high pitched voice.

Ginny choose to ignore what she just saw, instead went onto the reason why she was there. "Umm…we found a place Hermione and we wanted you to see it before we rented it."

"Oh, right…do you want to go now." Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand, "No, it can wait until tomorrow, we will see you later." Harry said as he and Ginny walked out the door.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and busted up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Plans

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter Three**

_Wedding Plans_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ouch! That was my foot!" Ginny said angrily. "You know Hermione I really don't look good in red, why can't the dresses be gold?"

"Because this is my wedding and I want my Maid of Honor to be dressed in red, besides you look lovely." Hermione replied.

Hermione and Ginny were currently in a small bridal and dress shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione was watching as Ginny was being fitted into her bridesmaid dress. Ginny was standing on a round pedestal with her arms sticking out above her head as she was being fitted. The witch that was fitting her was carelessly waving her wand as needles flew around Ginny, pinning her dress. The witch wasn't paying attention as to where the pins were going as she made marks in a book.

After being stuck for the third time in the foot Ginny put her arms down and said, "If you're not going to pay attention to me I'm leaving!"

The witch looked flustered, "I'm sorry my dear, here." She raised her wand and the pins all stopped moving and fell to the floor with several small tinkles.

Ginny sighed, picked up her gown around her knees and walked over to the mirror to examine her reflection. "It really is a pretty gown Hermione."

Ginny's dress was a bright satin red that fitted her body just right. It had thick straps that formed a v-neck front. As Ginny was admiring the dress, the witch that was pinning her walked over with the robes that went over the gown. Ginny put on the robe and fasten the buttons that ended at her waist. The robe was also red but a darker shade than the gown. The sleeves flowed almost to the floor and accented the whole ensemble perfectly.

"Wow Hermione, you have more fashion sense then even I knew." Ginny smiled. "So, where are your other bridesmaids, shouldn't they be here trying on their gowns?"

Hermione smiled and leaned back on the short stool she was sitting on, "No Gin, you are my only bridesmaid and Harry is Ron's only groomsmen."

Ginny looked stunned and honored at the same time, "I didn't know that, thank you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, I need to head back home; I have a meeting with the cake decorator." Hermione said as she stood up and put her thick winter robe on. Hermione gave Ginny a small hug and left the shop.

It was a crisp, cool day as a light snow floated through the air. It was the weekend so Diagon Alley was packed full of shoppers, most of whom were shopping for Christmas. This was the first time that Hermione had a day to herself in sometime so she was dedicating it to her wedding plans. She and Ron choose a date in late February to get married. It was to be a small simple wedding, held in the muggle church that she attended when she was a child.

As she walked down the street she passed by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and noticed two very familiar heads inside the shop. The overly bright red hair and messy black hair was a dead give away. Hermione made a beeline for the shop and pushed open the door. A little bell tinkled from the back of the shop and everyone turned to see who had entered. The moment Ron and Harry noticed Hermione they both blushed violently and walked over to her. Hermione was trying hard not to smile as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"You two were supposed to be trying on dress robes." Hermione said.

"We were just getting ready too, we got side tracked." Ron said.

Hermione smiled, "Honestly, sometimes I still think you are both ten years old."

Hermione walked up to the counter where Neville and Fred were standing, George was in the back looking in boxes. Hermione put her hands on the counter and looked directly into Neville's eyes.

"Ron and Harry are not allowed to buy anything today." Hermione said as Neville nodded his head, looking terrified of Hermione.

"Sure Hermione, I won't let them." Neville said.

"Good, and make sure that when they leave here that they head strait for Madam Malkin's." Hermione said, once again Neville nodded his head.

Hermione headed for the door and gave Ron and Harry a wink as she passed them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Hermione was found in her apartment, sitting at her kitchen table. Several small pieces of cake were scattered around, each with a label about the flavor and icing. A fork was dangling from her lips as she tasted and made notes in a small note book. The baker that brought her the samples had left only moments before so she could make her choice in private.

Just as Hermione was about to taste another cake, Ron walked in the door holding a black garment bag and looking pleased with himself. He tossed his bag onto the couch and walked over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Ron sat down and started to eye the many different cakes on the table.

"What's this all about then?" Ron asked, still with a rather large grin on his face.

"We have to pick one of these for our wedding cake, here try this one, its red velvet." Hermione said as she shoved a forkful of cake in Ron's mouth.

Ron smiled and licked his lips, "Oh, that's good, it would look good with our colors too."

"Just what I thought, now for the icing, I think whipped would be best. Hey, is that your dress robes, let me see them." Hermione said pointing to the bag on the couch.

"Are you going to let me see your dress?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Then you can't see my dress robes." Ron said cheekily.

"So why were you smiling when you came in?" Hermione asked, going back to her cake tasting.

"Oh, well if I tell you, you can't tell Ginny." Ron said.

Hermione stopped testing and looked interested, "Of course I wont, what is it?"

"Harry's going to ask Ginny to move in with him." Ron said happily.

"No way!" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, well I'm practically living here now and I know it bugs Ginny that she is pretty much getting kicked out when we get married so Harry thought it work out for all of us if he just asked her to move in with him and I go ahead move in here!" Ron said excitedly.

Ron looked like he could float away from happiness; Hermione on the other hand didn't look quite as thrilled. "But I didn't think you would move in completely until after we were married?"

"Well, that's only in a few months what difference does it make?" Ron asked.

"It makes a difference; I don't think my parents would be thrilled for one thing." Hermione said. "As far as they know I'm still a virgin!"

Ron looked stunned at this bit of news but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. "So that's why they wanted you to get married in a church."

"Yes, they wanted it to be all pure or something." Hermione said, slightly embarrassed. "But I think you need to continue to live with Harry until we get married. If all of your stuff was here when Mum or Dad came over it wouldn't be good."

Ron didn't wish to argue, "Alright Hermione but I'll still be here, and I'm not living in the same apartment with my sister and Harry. That and I like being here, that means that I'm with you."

"That's sweet Ron." Hermione said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Now, which icing do you like?" Hermione asked as she shoved another bite of cake in Ron's mouth.

"Oh, by the way I have something else I wanted to tell you." Hermione said Ron just nodded because his mouth was still full. "I think we need to wait until our wedding night before we sleep together again."

Ron's face quickly turned deep red and his eyes grew in surprise as he spit out bits of cake all over the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Office and Glass

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter Four**

_Office and Glass_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what do you think Harry? Can you work here?" Ginny asked. "I know it's not much but just try to see its possibilities."

Harry and Ginny were currently sanding in an empty room that overlooked Diagon Alley. It was a rather large room with dark wooden floors and bright green walls. Two large windows were in the back and were blocked by a rather large tree. The door was in front and was made of glass. The door leads to a small landing and stairs that goes downstairs to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. However the back door to the shop downstairs is locked so the only way out was through another door that leads to the back alleyway.

"Won't it be hard for people to find us here?" Harry asked as he surveyed the room.

"It won't matter all the business will still take place in Hogsmead at our main office, this is just so we can keep an eye on what's going on in this part of the country." Ginny replied, eyeing Harry nervously.

"I still don't know about working full time for S.P.E.W., I know I have helped out in the past but that was just out of kindness really, what if I mess something up?" Harry asked nervously as he continued to walk around the empty room.

Ginny walked over to him and placed her hand on his waist, "Your not going to mess up, there is nothing to mess up. I'll show you what to do but most of it is paperwork and writing letters. It's not hard you will do great." Ginny then pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him.

"You know, that's not really proper office conduct." Hermione said from the doorway. She walked in and surveyed the room as Harry and Ginny straitened themselves.

"Hello Hermione and you are one to lecture us about making out in the office." Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips. "You and Ron do more things in that office than I care to think about!"

Harry gave an involuntary shudder then said, "What do think Hermione will this office do or should we keep looking?"

Hermione tried not to look at Ginny who seemed to fuming with anger. "Yeah this will work; it's just about the same as our first office, small but usable."

Ginny calmed herself down, "Good then I'm going to go put a deposit on the place, I'll be back in a bit." Ginny walked out the door and noisily descended the stairs.

Hermione continued to pace the room occasionally stopping to vanish a cobweb with her wand. "This room will need some work, a good paint job and some new flooring would be nice."

For some reason Harry could tell that something was upsetting Hermione, the way her shoulders were hung low and her eyes showed that she had been crying. He watched her pace around the room then finally stop, lean up against a wall and drop down to the floor with her knees in her chest.

"Hermione, what's wrong you look like Christmas was just cancelled." Harry said as he sat down in front of her.

"I was hoping that I could talk to Ginny but seeing get so upset just a moment ago I don't think she would understand." Hermione said. "You see its Ron."

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess nothing but he is making the wedding difficult for me."

"Why, I thought he was fine with everything he has been so excited." Harry replied.

"He was excited until I told him…that my parents…" Hermione tried to say it but tears just started to fill up in her eyes.

Harry put a hand on hers, "What is it?"

"Well, my parents are old fashioned that's why we are getting married in a muggle church, but they also think that I'm…that I haven't…oh Harry they think I'm still a virgin." Hermione spat out causing Harry to shift uncomfortably.

"Okay, but why is that causing trouble with Ron?" Harry asked confused.

"Because I asked him if we could wait before we…you know what again, until after we get married." Hermione said. "And he got angry with me and said that I needed to be honest with my parents. But I don't see what the big deal is, If that's what my parents think then why can't we just humor them?"

Harry sat for a moment, thinking about this new bit of news. "Let me talk to Ron."

Hermione surveyed him for a moment, "Then you don't think I'm being stupid?"

"No I don't, I think you need to do what you can to keep your parents happy and I think Ron has forgotten that. And besides its only a few months, surely he can wait that long." Harry said.

"Oh thank you Harry." Hermione said as she flung herself forward and threw her arms around Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry arrived home a few hours later after Ginny came back with the paperwork for the new office. Hermione had singed the deed and the landlord handed over the keys to Ginny. Hermione and Ginny went to their apartment and Harry went to his. He had only been in the door a few moments when Ron came storming out of his bedroom, a large glass vase was held tightly in his right hand.

Harry took off his cloak and scarf, set them on the back of the couch and walked over to Ron who was now in the kitchen. "Hey Ron, what's with the vase?"

"What do you mean; it's for flowers haven't you seen a vase before?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yes I have but why do you have one?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"To put flowers in!" Ron said loudly.

Harry jumped at the sudden outburst. "Look I know your upset but you don't have to take it out on me. I just wanted to know if the flowers were for you or Hermione."

Ron took a deep breath and steadied himself, "There for Hermione, to say…to say I'm sorry." Ron said but looked as though it was painful to say.

Ron walked over to the table, picked up a large bouquet of flowers and unwrapped the paper that covered them. He filled the vase with water from his wand then placed the flowers in it. He stood back to admire his work then looked completely disgusted at them. "I can't give these to her."

Harry looked shocked, "Why not, if you're sorry that you…"

"That's just it, I'm not sorry." Ron interrupted.

It was Harry's turn to get upset, "Well, you should be you selfish prat!"

Ron looked horrified at the insult but another thought struck him, "Wait, do you know why we were fighting?"

"Yes I do and I think you are wrong and are just making things too hard on Hermione." Harry said defiantly.

"It's really none of your business." Ron said looking more embarrassed than upset now.

"Well, Hermione made it my business and I agree with her. She needs to keep her parents happy as well as you. I don't think it's too much to ask for to just go along with it." Harry said.

"Yes but…it's over two months away until our wedding." Ron said not looking at Harry.

"I think you can control yourself." Harry said, trying not to smile or laugh.

"But…but I can't keep my hands off of her for two minutes let along two months!" Ron said as he flung his hands in the air out of frustration. He forgot that his wand was still in his hand and as he waved it a bright red jet shot out of it and hit the vase, sending glass water and flowers shooting everywhere. Harry and Ron quickly ducted behind the counter as glass flew over their heads. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

Ron looked over to Harry and said, "I haven't lost control of my magic in years, you see what that girl does to me!"

Harry smiled and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "If she can make you do that, then she is worth waiting for."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ Ahh…isn't Harry sweet. Ok…I know it's a short chapter but I have little writers block on this story. Also, all of my Author's Notes can now be found on my FanFiction Forums!**

**Silverwilver**


	5. Chapter 5: Well Suited

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter Five**

_Well Suited_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well dear, what do you think?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione.

Hermione stood with her eyes bulging staring agape at her surroundings. True she had been here before but that was well over ten years ago and she was sure it didn't look this then. She could currently be found standing with her mother and father in the most over the top church she had ever seen. Large angelic statues lined all four walls, blood red curtains covered what little light was shining through six large stain glass windows. The church it's self was large but you couldn't tell it by the low ceilings and over sized pews. Large golden crosses had been painted along each pew and the red carpet that ran up between them. The whole room glistened with fake gold trim that was pealing and flaking leaving glitter like specs on the ground.

"This…this is where I'm getting married?" Hermione asked with disbelief, this was the exact opposite of everything she wanted.

Mr. Granger seemed to be beaming with pride as he wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, isn't the most beautiful thing you have ever seen." He clearly was misreading Hermione's shocked expression.

"Um…yeah its nice dad." Hermione replied. "Are you sure that everyone will fit in here?"

"Oh yes dear, remember Betsy Jerkins? She had a party of over two hundred and they all fit quite nicely." Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh, well it's an awfully long drive from the Burrow for the non-magic guests; shouldn't we have it closer to where we are having the reception?" Hermione asked, looking for a way to back out of this church.

"It's not that far dear and the family said they didn't mind driving." Mrs. Granger beamed.

Hermione was stuck, she couldn't see any way around this without hurting her parents. Even though this was their church she didn't feel like she belonged anymore, like this place was part of another life time. "Well, I guess it's all settled then." Hermione said defeated.

"I have got to go Mum, I told Ginny I would help her with the new office. And I can't apparate here I need to walk back to the house." Moments later the Grangers were heading back home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No Harry, I said crimson. That's brown, we don't want brown walls." Ginny said as she took a bucket of paint out of Harry's hand and placed it onto a desk. She pulled her wand from her pocket, waved it over the brown paint and it instantly became a dark glittering red.

"Oh, that's crimson, why didn't you just say _make me some red paint_?" Harry asked as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Because there is a big difference from red and crimson!" Ginny said stunned. "If we painted the walls red it would look like it was bleeding in here."

"Oh well, you will have to teach me in the ways of color names then." Harry smiled and grinned. He then placed the tip of his wand down into the paint and like a straw sucked up a large amount of paint into his wand. Then walked over to a far wall inside the new S.P.E.W. office, pointed his wand at a large bare section then waved his wand so that paint evenly lined the wall, creating a large area of wet crimson paint.

Ginny watched him for a moment and then copied his actions with her wand. The two of then continued to siphon up paint and gingerly place it onto the walls until each wall of the office was covered, hiding the ugly paint that once lined the walls. Once done they found themselves a seat on top of a cloth covered desk and admired their work. As they looked around the room Ginny would raise her wand and fix a patch of paint here and there and then return to the desk. At last they were satisfied with their handy work.

"Looks nice doesn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Looks perfect!" Harry said then looked down at his wand only to realize he was dripping paint, he quickly tried to clean it up so Ginny wouldn't see it.

"Now we just need to fix up this floor and bring in the rest of the desks and we will be ready to roll!" Ginny said happily. "I wonder how Hermione is doing with her parents." Ginny said absently as she continued to look for spots on the walls.

At the mention of Hermione Harry suddenly realized that he had something to ask Ginny. "Hey Ginny what are you going to do after Ron and Hermione get married?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was thinking that I'm sure Ron is going to move in with Hermione soon and I'll have an empty room. What would you think about maybe…"Harry's said, trailing off.

"Maybe what?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny will you move in with me?" Harry asked bravely.

A large smile spread across Ginny's face as she looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, I would love too!" She said brightly then wrapped her arms around him, kissing him tightly.

Harry jumped as he felt something slimy run down his back only to realize that Ginny's wand was leaking and she had it in her hand as she hugged him. Ginny realized it too and started to laugh. "Oh Harry I'm sorry I got paint all over you."

"That's okay; I already have some on my trainers from my own wand." Harry said pointing down to his shoes.

"Well then we will just have to get you out of those messy clothes then." Ginny said with a mischievous grin.

Before Harry knew what was happening Ginny was undoing his shirt then shoes and then she quickly pushed him down onto the desk and settled herself on top of him. Both of the dripping wands had been flung onto the floor leaving a large mess on the floor but neither of them seemed to care much at the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow, careful mum!" Ron said as he stood in the living room of the Burrow.

"If you weren't so skinny dear I wouldn't have to alter this so much." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley was sitting on a chair reading a paper as Ron was being pinned into an old set of dress robes that once belonged to Mr. Weasley. The dress robes were quite dashing, black with a maroon trim and gold buttons. However the bright orange Cannon's t-shirt that Ron had underneath the outer robe clashed horribly as did his jeans and trainers.

"I still don't understand why I can't buy new dress robes for my wedding." Ron said huffily.

"Because it's tradition dear, I hope that all of you boys go down the isle in these." Mrs. Weasley said she continued to stick pins around Ron. "I only wish the slacks and dress shirt would fit you but I'm afraid you're just too tall. You will still have to go and purchase those."

"Well, at least something on me will be new." Ron grumbled.

"Now don't be like that Ron, you look very handsome." Mr. Weasley said still buried behind the paper.

"So what are you doing for the reception Mum, Hermione wants to know." Ron asked.

"Hermione and I chatted about it yesterday; it's going to be quite simple. We are setting a tent up outside where we will dine and then the table will be removed for the dance floor later on. Don't you worry about it my dear; Ginny and I are going to take care of it." Mrs. Weasley said as she measured Ron's left arm.

Ron said in a low voice, "Oh why should anything I have say matter anyways. Go on let the maid of honor do it all."

"Now Ronald what is wrong with you, you seem so frustrated and angry." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, Ronnykins, what's eating you?" Came a rather happy sounding voice from the kitchen.

Ron turned to see Fred and George walking in closely followed by Neville. It was apparent that they had just come from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as they smelled of dung bombs and candy. Ron scowled at them for no real reason then turned his attention back to the pinning.

"Oh, don't you just look dashing!" Fred said as he made a sweeping move through the living room as if dancing.

"Shut it." Ron replied.

"Oh, why Ron what's gotten into you? Or should I ask, what _haven't _you gotten_ into?_" Gorge asked then turned to Fred and Neville and the three of them busted up laughing.

Ron looked stunned; _did they know what Hermione was making him do_? "What do you guys want anyway?" Ron asked.

"Nothing little bro, just wanted to wish you good luck waiting." Fred said snidely.

"Waiting for what?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What are you waiting for my dear?"

Ron blushed, "Nothing Mum…just…I'm just waiting for the wedding."

"Oh, right." Mrs. Weasley said and bent down and pinned the bottom of the robes.

Ron turned and flipped Fred, George and Neville off while his mother wasn't looking; they each returned the gesture and walked back into the kitchen, laughing hysterically. Ron waited for his mother to finish pinning before he dashed off into the kitchen to find the three of them still sitting, eating a biscuit.

"Ok, who told you?" Ron asked angrily.

"Who told us what little bro?" Fred asked.

"About me and Hermione, who told you we were waiting?" Ron asked again.

"Oh that…well I suggest you have a talk with your little sister because she found it all highly amusing."

"Do you know where she is?" Ron asked as calm as he could.

"Yeah I think she is painting the new office." George replied.

Ron vanished with a loud crack.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Work

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter Six**

_Back to Work_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two loud cracks echoed around the hallway that leads to the Diagon Ally S.P.E.W office as Hermione and Ron apparated in at the exact same time. Both of them look equally angry but for different reasons. Ron stepped forward and headed towards the office door, Hermione hot on his heals. Neither one of them spoke as Ron pushed open the door and stormed in.

Ron did even take a moment to glance around the room when he started to yell at the top of his lungs. "Ginny Weasley how dare you talk to our bothers about me it has nothing to do with them now I'm…."

Hermione cut across him as she moved into the office, ignoring the strong smell of wet paint. "Harry you would not believe the place that mum is making me get married I have never seen anything so…"

Hermione turned to look at Ron and saw a shocked expression on every inch of his face. "Ron what are you…" Hermione didn't get a chance to finish as Ron covered his eyes and went running from the room, the door swinging wildly in his wake.

Hermione turned to see what could make Ron do such a thing and to her horror her question was answered. Lying on the floor, completely naked, in a rather compromising position were Harry and Ginny each were looking at Hermione with shock and embarrassment. Ginny was now frantically wrapping herself around Harry to avoid being seen any further while Harry was reaching for a pair of pants.

"I'm blind; I think I have officially gone blind." Hermione said numbly as she turned to leave.

Hermione had almost reached the door when she stopped. Her back still facing Harry and Ginny when she asked, "So what…were you two just painting and your clothes fell off?"

Harry who had managed to find his jeans and slip them back on and walked over to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione we haven't had a lot of alone time lately because of helping you and Ron with the wedding."

Ginny had found Harry's t-shirt, put it on and walked over and grabbed Harry's hand. "Were sorry Hermione but Harry asked me to move in with him and I just couldn't help myself." Ginny said grinning as Harry looked at her and smiled.

Hermione finally turned around, "You did Harry? That's great I'm happy for the both of you! But don't ever do that in one of my offices again." Hermione said she tried not to smile. "However I think Ron maybe half way across the country by now, I better go find him."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Good idea, I'm sure seeing his best mate and his sister doing…well I bet he's not happy."

Hermione turned to leave once more and stopped again. "Oh, I forgot why I came here in the first place. I saw the church today and it's really awful that and I wanted to tell you that the rest of the desks are coming in tomorrow." Hermione said then walked thru the open door and vanished.

The moment Hermione was gone; Ginny turned and fell into Harry's chest. "Oh my god I can't believe they both just walked in on us."

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "I know I can't either! Did you see Ron's face I thought he was going to feint. You know we should try to talk to him."

"No way, I'm not talking to him. I'm never going to look him in the eye again!" Ginny said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Harry. "My bother saw me naked; I have never been so embarrassed or freaked out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days went by rather quickly. While Harry helped Ginny pack up her stuff Ron spent his day avoiding both of them. Hermione was still juggling work with S.P.E.W. and wedding plans. But to her delight Mrs. Weasley had offered to lend her an extra hand in the plans. Hermione however was still refusing to let Ron move in with her or do anything else with her until after the wedding. This meant that Ron had to live with Harry and Ginny until after the wedding, something he was not happy about.

"I just don't understand why I can't move in here now; I'm going to be moving in a month anyways…" Ron said huffily about a month before the wedding.

Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips looking on the verge of exploding. "For the hundredth time Ron, I can't have all of your stuff here when mum and dad stop by!"

"I can't live with them!" Ron said loudly as he pointed to Harry and Ginny were sitting on Hermione's couch tying up bags of candy for the wedding. Ron, who hadn't looked either of them in the eye for the past few weeks, wanted nothing more than to ignore their existence.

"Why, we have done everything we could to stay out of your way!" Ginny replied angrily. Ron ignored her and didn't respond.

Ginny got up and walked over to Ron, "Will you look me in the eye and tell me what your deal is?" Ron continued to look away from her.

"Ron, look at your sister. You are an adult and you know what adults do in a relationship." Hermione said.

Ron mumbled so low that he was barely audible.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"I said, that is the problem." Ron replied.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned around, looked at Harry with a fire in his eyes and said, "The problem is that everyone is getting more than I am!" Ron ran from the room and slammed the front door causing a picture to fall from the wall and shatter.

Harry's eyes grew wide, Hermione looked completely embarrassed and Ginny was fighting back laughter as she said, "So that's what eating him…he's jealous and hard up!" Ginny started to laugh so hard she fell on the floor holding her side.

Harry looked to Hermione, horror still stretched across his face and said. "I think I better go find Ron."

Hermione who was looking in every direction but at Harry said, "No, I think this is something I need to deal with." She picked up her wand, fixed her picture and walked out the front door. Ginny continued to giggle and snort as Harry tried to hide his blush in his cheeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, are you in here?" Hermione called slowly as she found her way through Ron's dark apartment.

"Ron if you're in here I'm going to turn the lights on before I break something." Hermione said. She waited for a reply and when none came she flicked her wand and the living area was illuminated.

Hermione found Ron sitting on the window seal looking down at a dark alley way. He didn't budge an inch when the light turned on but continued to stare outside. Hermione walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a chair then walked it over beside Ron and sat down. She crossed her legs and sat back, looking intently at Ron who seemed determined not to acknowledge her.

"Are you not going to even look at me?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't budge. "Well fine, I'll talk and you can listen. I think your being a right prat about this. You need to apologize to Harry; none of this is his fault. I'm sorry you saw your sister with him but they have walked in on us and didn't cause this much fuss. If you're mad, be mad at me I guess, though I wish you wouldn't."

"I'm not mad at you." Ron said softly, still not looking at Hermione.

"Okay then what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I feel left out." Ron replied.

"Feel left out of what?"

"Of everything, the wedding, work, my family, Harry…everything." Ron said sadly. "Everyone is so busy that they don't have time for me. Harry constantly is glued to my sister. You are always off doing wedding things not letting me help while I sit at S.P.E.W. alone. I have to wear dad's old dress robes and no one cares that I don't want to. I just feel left out."

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you out of anything, I guess I thought you wouldn't be interested in helping with the wedding. As for everyone else I guess you just need to tell them how you feel." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah like I'm going to tell Harry that I'm sitting here upset because he's not spending time with me anymore." Ron said.

"Yes you should, Harry has no idea how you feel. He's involved with Ginny, people get a bit goofy over the people they love, you should no that." Hermione said.

Ron smiled slightly as Hermione went on, "As for the dress robes I'm sorry but I think you would hurt your parent's feelings if you don't ware them. It's only one day and weddings are not for the bride and groom, there for the families."

"Fine, but there is still one more thing." Ron said.

"What's that?"

"The person I miss most is you, I never see you and when I do you're too busy to pay attention to me." Ron said, this time looking her directly in her eyes.

Hermione smiled and said, "Were together right now." She then shocked Ron by throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

Ron pushed away and said, "Careful Hermione, we don't want to break any of your _rules_."

"Right, well I'll just go then" Hermione said and made to get up just as Ron pulled on her jean pocked and made her fall back into him, landing on his lap. Hermione gave him a mischievous grin and continued to kiss him more roughly. Before long they were on the floor, garments gone and lights turned back off, Ron was finally getting the attention he wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ Yes, another short one, and I do apologize for the long delay but I wasn't getting many reviews and I had major writers block. Anywho…enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Countdown

**The Cost of Friendship**

**Chapter Seven**

_The Countdown_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the days continued to roll by the tension between the four of them continued to mount. The wedding was now only two weeks away and Hermione had completely gone off the deep end. She was shouting at the florists, harassing the bakery over the cake and jumping on Ginny for not having the new S.P.E.W. office complete. If Hermione took on anymore she may possibly explode.

Everyone was avoiding Hermione as much as possible except for Ron who seemed to have a new found love for his soon to be wife. He was eagerly awaiting the wedding and didn't seem to mind that he was still living with Ginny and Harry. In fact he seemed to be overly happy about them being together and stopped covering his eyes each time they kissed in front of him. And most surprising of all was the fact that Ron actually agreed to ware his fathers dress robes to the wedding, making Mrs. Weasley extremely happy.

Hermione was currently pacing back and forth around her apartment and talking to herself about various things involving the wedding. "I have the band, and food worked out. The flowers will be on time, as will the cake. Ginny is covering both offices while were on holiday…" Her list seemed to go on and on. Her hair was frazzled; she had dark circles under her eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in months.

Ginny came in the front door carrying a rather large box that was hiding her face, the moment she stepped and shut the door she dropped the box on the floor. She stopped and leaned up against the wall to catch her breath, apparently the box was rather heavy. After wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her robe she walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. With her glass in tow she walked over to Hermione and stood the way of the path she made by pacing.

Ginny sipped her water with one hand and put the other on her hip. "Hermione, you have a package."

Hermione ignored her and continued pacing, making a loop around Ginny as if she was an obstacle to avoid. She continued talking to herself, "The dresses have been fitted, Ron has his robes and Harry his. I still need make the favors and finish the seating chart…"

"Hermione will you listen to yourself you sound like a mad woman." Ginny said with a smile.

"Watch it Gin, this will be you soon." Hermione said warningly as she continued her pacing.

Ginny who had just taken a rather large gulp of water started to choke and splutter. She finally managed to say with a horse voice, "What do you know?"

Hermione finally stopped and looked at her, "Nothing but he's bound to ask you isn't he?"

Ginny looked nervous as she sat her glass down on table and started to walk back towards the front door. "I umm…I need to get back to…work…yeah work…" Ginny stuttered as she opened the front door and walked out without shutting it again.

Hermione watched her leave and said with a wicked smile, "She is so easy, and every time I mention marriage to Harry she freaks out and runs away. At least I know how to get her to leave me alone."

Just then Ron walked through the open front door and looked at Hermione strangely. "Hey, I just saw Ginny walking down the stairs looking frantic what did you do to her?" Ron said as he entered the room but didn't notice the rather large box on the floor and tripped over it. "Oy! What's with this box?" He said as he rubbed the spot he hit on his head.

"Oh I almost forgot, that should be my gown or could be the bridesmaids…not sure." Hermione said happily as she walked over and pulled Ron off the box.

Hermione started to open it and suddenly saw a flash of bright white fabric and shut it again. She pulled out her wand and levitated the box, tossing it haphazardly in her room then locking the door it was behind. Ron was giving her a _what the hell is wrong with you_ look as she put her wand back in her pocket and smiled sweetly.

"What did you do that for; I want to see the dresses." Ron said.

"That Ronald was my gown and its bad luck for the groom to see the gown before the wedding. I need to pull it out and get all the wrinkles out of it anyways." Hermione said.

"Well let me help you then…" Ron said as he stared towards Hermione's bedroom and her wedding dress.

Hermione quickly ran in front of Ron and said, "Oh no you don't!"

Ron smiled innocently and said, "Fine then I'm not going to show you my dress robes."

"Oh, some threat Ronald; I saw them along time ago. Your mother showed them to me."

Ron looked stunned then turned to leave. "Right well I'm off; I told Gin that I'd help her unpack the last of the boxes in the new office."

Ron left and the moment he did Hermione ran to her room, unlock the door and brought the box back out into the main room. She quickly unfolded the top, untied a large lace ribbon and pulled out her dress. With her wand she made hook appear, hanging in mid air. She hung the dress on the hook and started to smooth out the fabric with her fingers. After spending several moments dancing around and hugging her dress out of delight she pulled out her wand once more and started shooting a soft stream of steam over it, getting out the wrinkles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BAND CAN'T MAKE IT?" Hermione yelled as loud as she could.

"Well miss the drummer is ill, he was bitten by hickypunk."

"A HICKYPUNK! You have got be kidding me, why the hell was he swimming, its bloody cold outside." Hermione said as her eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

Hermione was currently sitting at a small table, inside of _Madam Puddifoot's_ talking to a short, bald wizard in pink robes named Jevius, the manager of the _Wicked Witches_, the hottest band in the wizarding world. Jevius had told Hermione weeks ago that they were available to play at her wedding that was only a week away. Hermione hadn't bothered book a back up band and was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Everyone in the shop was looking at her as if she was a ticking bomb.

Hermione waved her hands in the air, trying to calm herself down. She sat back down in her chair and pushed her hair back. "Alright Jevius, who else can you get to play at my wedding?"

"Well, that the thing miss, all the bands are booked. There isn't enough notice to find someone else. I am sorry." Jevius said quickly as if saying it fast would help.

Hermione started to grind her teeth and looked as if she was going to yell again but managed to steady herself. "Alright then, I want my deposit back."

"Yes miss, I figured you would here you go. One hundred and twenty galleons."

Hermione snatched the bag of coins from his hand, put them in her pocket and stood up. She didn't even say goodbye as she headed for the back stairs of the shop and walked up to her S.P.E.W. office. It was late in the day and the only people who were still working was Ron and the house elf named Tany they hired about a month back. Hermione walked over to Ron's desk and pulled out the coins. Sat them on his desk and smiled sweetly.

"Are you giving me an advance on my paycheck?" Ron said excitedly.

"No Ron, this is the deposit for the band." Hermione said, trying to keep her cool.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because Ron, we…have…NO BAND!" Hermione said loudly causing Tany to squeak, jump up and run out the door. Hermione was too angry to even try to laugh at this.

"Alright Hermione, calm down I'm sure we can find someone to play. If not we can find one of those muggle whatyamacallits, CD players." Ron said.

Hermione looked like the time had come for her to explode. Her cheeks flamed bright red and her hair seemed to almost stand on end as she advanced on Ron. She gritted her teeth and said, "I will not dance on my wedding day to a CD player."

Ron looked afraid for his life as he pushed his chair back up against the wall because Hermione was so close he could see himself in her eyes. He somehow managed to stand up and walk around Hermione who followed him with her gaze. "Alright Hermione, we knew something was bound to happen. Let me take care of it, I have wanted to help, please don't stress about this I'll handle it."

Hermione's face and body relaxed as she turned and sat down in Ron's now empty seat. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes quickly as she said, "Alright Ron, I'll let you deal with it."

Ron looked surprised at first but then quickly relived. "Good, I won't let you down."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry don't mess with that, you'll get it dirty." Ginny said.

"My hands are clean, see…" Harry said as he held out his hands to Ginny for inspection.

"Alright but if your going to bug me then your going to sit down and help." Ginny replied.

Ginny was currently lying on the floor of Harry's bedroom tying red ribbons onto little gold baskets filled with Honeydukes finest chocolate. Harry was trying to get Ginny's attention anyway he could but nothing could take her away from her current task. So defeated he sat down and leaned up against his bed. Ginny handed him ribbon and baskets then went back to work on her own.

"So these are for the wedding I take it." Harry said as he watched Ginny tying ribbons, while he was trying to get the hang of it.

"No, there decorations for your room."

"Oh very funny." Harry said with a smile. "Hey Ginny, can I ask you something."

Ginny stopped her tying and looked up, "Sure, what's up?"

"Do you ever, I mean to say…do you ever think about us?" Harry asked nervously.

"I think about you all the time." Ginny replied.

"And I do you but I mean…do you ever think about our future, like would you ever want to…you know…" Harry said lamely.

For some reason Ginny didn't want to think about this topic, she liked things the way they were, why did he have to ruin it. "I don't know Harry." Ginny said, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, well I was just wondering." Harry said sadly as he managed to tie up his finger instead of the miniature basket.

Ginny sat up and put her hand on Harry's foot, which was the closest body part to her. "Look Harry, I'm not saying I don't ever want to get married, I just haven't really thought about it you know. I have been busy, you know that."

"Right, I know Gin…its okay."

Harry and Ginny continued to tie bows and avoid each others eyes. They sat in silence for almost an hour until Harry tied on the last bow then quickly left the room, leaving Ginny to clean up. Ginny knew that Harry was hoping to have a more in depth conversation but she was feeling just as stressed as Hermione was and just couldn't deal with Harry's mood or the idea of another wedding just now.

The tension leading up to Hermione and Ron's wedding was nerve wrecking. Harry continued to be cold to Ginny and Hermione resorted to avoiding everyone so she wouldn't blow up again. Ron was nowhere to be seen as he hunted for a band and Ginny was the only one left to finish all the last minute preparations.

_Chapter to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

**The Cost of Friendship**

Chapter Eight

_The Wedding_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ouch Ginny, watch where your sticking that wand!" Ron said angrily.

"I was just cleaning a spot of your pants." Ginny protested.

"Yeah, but I'm not walking down the isle with a wand up my bum." Ron said.

The big day had finally come and everything was as crazy as you would expect it to be. Hermione was already at the church with her mum getting ready. Ginny, who was the only one dressed and ready to go, was sent back to Hermione's apartment where Harry and Ron were getting dressed. Harry was still sporting a Cannon's t-shirt with his dress pants and bare feet. Ron on the other hand was having trouble remembering how to get dressed at all. He put the wrong leg into his pants so many times that Harry had to push him onto the couch and pull on his pants for him a task that he never thought he'd have to do.

"Ron, would you please stop shaking I can't tie your shoes." Harry said as he sat on the floor in front of Ron.

"Sorry mate, I don't know what's wrong with me." Ron said nervously.

Ginny who looked amazing in her maroon gown curly hair, was pulling Ron's under shirt onto his arms and picking lint off his pants with her wand. After a few failed attempts she was finally able to button Ron's shirt and put on his bow tie, leaving only the robes to manage. Ginny went to the bathroom to check her reflection in case anything shifted while dressing Ron, then quickly emerged and pulled Harry out of ear shot of Ron.

"Listen Harry, you need to finish getting him dressed then dress yourself. I need you both at the church in twenty minutes." Ginny said as she watched Ron from the corner of her eye, he was tucking in his shirt with great difficulty. "Hermione is as much of a wreck as he is, I need to get back to her."

"Alright, but can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Yes, quickly."

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips. "You look amazing."

Ginny blushed slightly and smiled back, "Thank you Harry, now hurry up!"

With a loud cracking sound Ginny vanished on the spot. Harry hurried over to Ron and held up his robes for him to put his arms in the sleeves. After Ron missed the holes twice he finally got it and stood still as Harry buttoned up the front. Once Harry was done, Ron sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter and put his head in his hands. Harry picked up his dress robes and started to dress himself.

"So tell me, why are you so nervous?" Harry said as he pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it on the couch.

Ron turned around to face Harry, sweat pouring down his face. "I can't do this, I can't marry Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good enough for her!" Ron said as he shot up from his stool and started to pace the floor. "She's this beautiful, intelligent, powerful woman and I'm nothing."

Harry was trying not to laugh as he walked over to the still pacing Ron and put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop walking. "Ron, you just have cold feet, it's normal to be nervous."

Ron spun around so fast it looked as if his head could have flipped off. He put a hand on each of Harry's arms and shook Harry rather violently. His eyes were huge as he said, "NO, you don't understand! What if I get up there and she says no? What if I trip and make a fool out of myself in front of our friends and family? What if she takes one look at me, laughs then runs away?"

"Ron, clam down your going to have a heart attack. Let's just take it once step at a time. Hermione is not going to say no, she's not going to run away and if you make a fool out of yourself at least you will have a funny story to tell your kids." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

Ron threw his hands in the air out of aggravation and sat back down on the stool. "Just get dressed Harry, your not helping me any."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile over at the church, Hermione wasn't doing much better. Ginny had arrived to find Hermione in tears and mascara pouring down her face. Ginny was grateful she hadn't put her dress on yet because her t-shirt had black smudges on it now. Ginny found a box of tissues and started to clean Hermione's face. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she was the only sane person left in the world as tried to make Hermione stop crying.

"You need to calm down Hermione, look at your makeup it has to be completely redone now." Ginny said.

A set of quick paced footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. The room Hermione was in was just down the way from the main worship hall where the wedding guests were already arriving. It was a rather plan room that contained a single mirror and a few chairs, but it was large and echoed badly. The footsteps got closer and Ginny turned just in time to see Hermione's mother walking in the door. Ginny got up and greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, can you please help me calm her down. We need to get her dressed." Ginny said more frantically than she intended.

Mrs. Granger just smiled and walked over to a still crying Hermione and knelt down in front of her. She put a hand on Hermione's knee and smiled at her. "Hun, I know your nervous but I just want you to know that we like him and we think he is the right person for you. And I know that your not thrilled about this church and I think it's wonderful of you to try to make me happy. And I am, I couldn't be happier for you, everything is going to be perfect."

Hermione wiped away her tears and smiled at her mum. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Hermione appeared to have pulled herself together because she stood up and started washing her face with the box of tissues sitting on the floor. Her mum smiled and stood up, "Well if your good I'll just go back and sit down, I'll see you in a bit my dear."

Hermione gave her mum a hug then went back to cleaning her face. Ginny rushed over, pulling out her wand as she did so. "Here let me help, you will never get it off that way."

Ginny pointed her wand directly at Hermione's face and instantly the make up was gone and Hermione looked fresh and new. Hermione picked up a small make up bag and got to work fixing herself back up. Ginny watched her for a moment until she heard more footsteps outside in the hallway. She walked over to the door and opened it. To her shock, Harry was standing outside about ready to knock on the door. Harry had a huge smile on his face at the sight of Ginny.

"Harry, I thought it was Hermione's mum, you surprised me."

"Hey Ginny, I did it…I got Ron here. He is at the alter and waiting on Hermione." Harry said brightly.

"Ok, Hermione will be ready in a few minutes. You better get up there to and make Ron stay put." Ginny said.

Ginny was about to shut the door again when Harry put his hand out to stop her. "Ginny, you look amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you Harry, the second time you have said that." Ginny said, giving Harry a odd expression.

Harry leaned in closer to Ginny and said softly, "I can't help it, you look amazing in that dress."

Ginny was still eying Harry suspiciously. "Thank you, you look great too. I need to go now, you better get back up to Ron." She slowly closed the door while watching Harry through the crack until he was out of view. "He's up to something, I can feel it." Ginny said quietly to herself as she crossed the room to meet Hermione who was stepping into her dress.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The church mite not have been the biggest or the prettiest thing ever built but Ginny and Mrs. Weasley did everything they could to make it presentable. The center isle was lovely with a deep red carpet running down the center. Elegant gold silk was hanging loosely from each pew and attached with red rosettes. Though no magic was allowed in this muggle church, the presence of so many witches and wizards gave the room a radiating feel. The room was packed full and many people were forced to stand in the back of the church. All eyes were on Ron at the moment, who was talking to Harry standing next to him.

A young man was sitting in the corner behind Ron, he was playing a guitar softly. Until suddenly the large double doors opened in the back of the church and all eyes turned in that direction. The music changed and became louder as Ginny, in her beautiful red gown and robes holding a bouquet of daisies came walking gracefully down the isle. Harry wasn't the only one staring at her intently as she made her way up to the front. She was greeted by Harry who handed her Ron's ring so she could later give it to Hermione.

The moment that Ginny and Harry were back in there respected places a familiar song rang through the hall, the wedding march had started. The entire room stood and turned as Hermione walked into the room. Her white gown was breath taking. A halter top with a large bell shaped bottom cascading elegantly to the ground where it barely brushed the carpet. In her hands was the largest bouquet of crimson roses ever made. Wrapped tightly around the flowers and flowing almost to the floor was a silk red ribbon that matched Ginny's gown. Hermione was practically glowing, her ear-to-ear smile fit perfectly with her spiraled hair and soft makeup.

Hermione was savoring every moment as she slowly made her way down the isle, eyes transfixed on Ron the whole way. Her smile grew with every step she got closer to him, Ron was doing the same. The whole room seemed to be holding their breath until she finally reached the front and stopped to face the minister. Ron took a step over to be by her side. Both of them were shaking out of nerves and complete happiness. All the months of stress and planning. All the hardships they had been though in the past few years vanished. All that mattered at this moment was them and this wedding.

The minister was talking but he was just a distant sound, for nothing else mattered until it was their turn to talk. Ron's vows were first, he repeated the words he was told then turned to get Hermione's ring from Harry. Hermione lifted her shaking hand and held her breath as Ron slipped the most beautiful golden ring onto her finger. She smiled and admired it for a moment until it was her turn to pay attention and repeat as told. Ginny practically jumped forward when she handed Hermione, Ron's ring and took her bouquet. Just as before Ron held up his shaking hand and Hermione smiled as she put it on his finger.

They turned their attention back to the minister who spouted off some more words that they weren't listening to. A few moments later they said their "I do's" and were pronounced married. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, dipped her and made quite a spectacle out of their first kiss. Everyone stood and cheered as Ron lifted Hermione back up and she hid her blushing face in Ron's chest. They rushed down the isle hand-in-hand, Ginny and Harry following close behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though it was late winter, much to everyone's delight, it was a semi-warm day. As guests arrived at the burrow they were able to open up the back yard so everyone wasn't cramped inside. Most of the downstairs furniture had been moved upstairs and the living room had been magically expanded so several small round tables could be placed for dinner. Various members of the Weasley family were now sitting happily at the tables, watching a few Granger's and many friends coming in the front door. It was a small group of people, but happy.

Everyone was seated happily for a few moments, talking and laughing. Then Harry, who was sitting at the head table with the parents and Ginny stood up. He pointed everyone's attention to the rickety old staircase across the room then said, "Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley."

Hermione and Ron came walking awkwardly down the stairs. Hermione was still in her gown but Ron had lost his outer robes. The room clapped for them as they came in the room and made their way to the head table. Ron said a quick thank you to everyone then pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit down, then sat down himself. Thanks to Mrs. Wesley's excellent work food was spread out on each table, a feast of English favorites.

After everyone ate the tables were cleared and pushed back opening up a small area in the middle of the room. Once again, Harry was the first to stand. He walked to the center of the room and waved his arms around the room to dim the candles on the tables. He waved his wand again and a small platform was raised just in front of the window. Moments later a band magically appeared on the small stage and people started to whisper around the room.

"I have a bit of a surprise for everyone. It seems that the band that was hired for this evening backed out. Ron came to me a few days ago and begged for my help but I'd like to apologize that I couldn't get you a better band." Everyone was squinting through the darkness to see who it was but Harry was standing in the way. "The best I could do was, The Wired Sisters!" Harry said happily as a magic spotlight lit up the band and they instantly started to play a rather upbeat song. The room cheered and people started to stand up and dance.

The rest of the night was spent signing and dancing. Several rounds of toasts were made and quite a bit of alcohol was consumed. It was the perfect night, everyone was happy and not a single thing went wrong. It couldn't have gone any smoother. After several hours the room began to thin as people headed home. Ron and Hermione hugged everyone in turn and then left for their apartment so they could pack and leave for their Honeymoon in the morning. Harry and Ginny stuck around to help Mrs. Weasley and the twins clean up. All in all it was the perfect wedding, and most importantly Ron and Hermione were finally complete.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I know this chapter is a bit long but I hope its not to boring, I started writing this about an hour ago and I just couldn't stop. Harry was going to so something "big" in this chapter but I think that will have to wait. This story sould have a few more chapters before it's all over. Anywho...happy reading!

Silverwilver


	9. Chapter 9: Time Alone

**The Cost of Friendship**

Chapter Nine

_Time Alone_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Ron left for their honeymoon the day after the wedding. Harry and Ginny helped them get ready then waved them goodbye as they vanished in the Weasley's fireplace. They had refused to tell anyone where they were going because they didn't want to run the risk of anyone contacting them. Harry had a funny feeling they were going to France, considering that Hermione had mentioned her desire to return there for the past ten years, but Harry didn't say anything to spoil their fun.

However because of Hermione and Ron's hasty exit the following morning, Harry and Ginny were left to clean up from the night before. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had done a lot of work before turning in for the night; most of what was left could be done with magic. The furniture needed to be set right, bags of trash needed to be dealt with and a few broken items mended. Harry got to work, waving his wand around and bringing the living room furniture back downstairs while Ginny mended a broken lamp.

Harry and Ginny didn't make it back to their own flat until mid-day. Completely exhausted from the night's events and the morning's cleaning escapade, they sat down on the couch and didn't move for several hours. Eventually Ginny couldn't hold herself up anymore and she fell over, put her head on Harry's lap and fell asleep. It was these types of moments that Harry enjoyed the most. Just having Ginny near him, trusting him to protect her made him love her more with each passing second.

Harry gently stroked her hair as she slept, a feeling of unease creeping up on him as he did so. _She looked so amazing last night_, Harry thought weakly. _But why doesn't she want to talk about marriage? She always avoids the subject._He was starting to wonder if she really loved him like he did her. They had been together for over a year now and known each other for most of their lives, if she didn't love him he needed to know now before he wasted too much time with her.

"Ginny, wake up." Harry said softly as he rubbed her arm. "I want to talk to you."

Ginny moaned and squirmed, "Can't it wait Harry?" She said sleepily. "I'm tired."

"No, I need to ask you something." Harry said louder this time.

"Alright." Ginny sat up, rubbed her eyes then leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "What's up Harry?"

"Well, I was just wondering…do you love me?" Harry said shyly.

"What a stupid question, of course I do!" Ginny said as she sat up and looked at Harry with a hurt expression. "I tell you that I do all the time."

"Well, that's the thing, you don't. I have never actually heard you say it."

Ginny stopped and looked at Harry intently, she had a screwed up expression on her face as she quickly thought about the past year and the time they spent together. A dawning comprehension spread across her face.

"Oh my god Harry, your right, I have never actually told you that, have I? People always ask me how I feel about you and of course I tell them I love you but I have never said it to you directly. No wonder you have been so upset with me lately!"

Harry suddenly felt embarrassed, he felt so silly for being upset over this. After all he knew in his heart how she felt for some reason he needed to hear it. "It's okay Ginny."

"No it is not!" Ginny said as she sat up very strait, took a hold of Harry's hand and looked him directly in the eyes. "Harry James Potter, I love you." Ginny then leaned forward and kissed Harry sweetly on the cheek.

Harry smiled back at her, "I love you too."

Ginny didn't seem to have anything else to say so she lay back down and put her head on Harry's lap again. Harry was now feeling quite content with himself, he still felt silly for needing to hear her say it, but at the same time it made him feel better about what was intending to do soon. Harry made a quick check to see if Ginny had fallen asleep again then reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small black box and opened it slowly. He smiled as he looked at the shining silver and diamond ring that rested on a small black cushion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My, you're so strong!" Hermione giggled like a little school girl as Ron lifted her up and carried her over the threshold of their hotel room in France.

Hermione had taken care of arranging the Honeymoon and she couldn't be more pleased with herself. They were staying in a small hotel in the heart of Paris. The Eiffel Tower in one window and the Arc de triumph in another. It was the perfect room, a large canopy covered bed rested in the center of a very large bedroom. A large balcony with glass doors came off of this room. Down a small hallway was a large bathroom with a large tub andlight blue titles that lined the wall. There was a small living area with a kitchen, breakfast bar, couch and television. Even though this was a muggle hotel room it was by far the greatest place that either of them had ever stayed in.

Ron placed Hermione on the bed and went back outside to pull the luggage into the room. When he came back in Hermione was opening the balcony door to step outside. He sat the luggage onto a rack at the foot of the bed and joined her. He wrapped his arm around her from behind and looked out to enjoy the view. He just couldn't believe his luck; here he was standing in the most beautiful city with his new wife and long time best friend. Things just couldn't be more perfect. He was so ashamed of the way he was acting before the wedding yesterday, how foolish he had been.

"So what do you want to do first? Go up the Eiffel Tower? Visit the Louvre?" Ron asked sweetly.

"I have a much better idea." Hermione said with a wicked grin as she pulled Ron's hand, heading towards the bed. Ron smiled as he quickly understood what she was getting at. They both undressed at top speed and jumped onto the bed.

In fact, they didn't leave their beautiful room the entire first day of their honeymoon. They were both completely exhausted but that didn't stop them from going at it like rabbits over and over again. It wasn't until late that night did they finally get out of bed. They took a quick shower and got dressed up to hit the streets of Paris at night.

The lights twinkled in every direction as they walked down the street, hand-in-hand. They walkedpast endless coffee shops and bakeries, most of them closed at this late hour. They smiled every time they went past another couple holding hands. It was if love and affection could be felt in the air and tasted with each breath.

"Ron…" Hermione started sweetly as they walked past another coffee house. "I have never been this happy in all my life."

Ron leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I feel the same way. Want to get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure…I'll get a seat you get the drinks." Hermione said as she headed for a small table on the sidewalk.

Ron reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand and went into the shop. Being that it was one of the few places still open it was quite busy. Many muggles were sitting at tables reading or clicking away happily on their laptops. The building was small and cramped but the smell of gourmet coffee filled the air along with a hint of fresh baked cookies. Ron was really bad with muggle money, and being that they were in a foreign country he was terribly confused. He pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to person at the register.

"I'd like two coffees and two cookies." Ron said.

The young lady behind the counter looked over to her co-worker then back to Ron. "Qu'avez-vous dit?" She said.

It hit Ron that he didn't know any French; he was just about to go get Hermione when the person waiting in line behind him stepped forward. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing dark hair and big green eyes. She was in a very tight blue dress that looked to small for her. She smiled sweetly at Ron then turned to the woman at the counter.

"Je voudrais deux cafés et deux biscuits." She said.

Ron smiled at her, "Thank you, I forgot that I don't speak French!"

"Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure." Said the beautiful woman in a French accent as she stuck her hand out, "I'm Cloie."

"Thanks, I'm Ron…I'm here on my honeymoon." Ron said.

"Voici que vous allez Monsieur." Said the lady behind the counter as she took Ron's money and handed him his drinks and a small bag with the cookies. Ron nodded and smiled at her, picked up his change and stepped aside for Cloie to place her order. However Ron was intrigued by her for some reason, he didn't want to leave just yet.

"So, what do you do Cloie…you must speak English for a reason." Ron asked.

"Oh, I do. I work for a tourist company, giving tours of the city; we get a lot of English people on our tours." Cloie said.

"Really! That would be perfect, my wife and I would love to take a tour!" Ron said excitedly.

Cloie reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a piece of paper and a business card. "Call this number in the morning and find out if there are any seats left on the bus, it leaves at eight in the morning."

"Thank you very much." Ron said then he turned around and headed back outside.

Hermione was sitting, facing the street and looking up to the sparkling Eiffel Tower in the distance as Ron walked up to her table and sat down the drinks. Hermione turned and looked up at Ron with a smile. Ron sat down and pulled the cookies out of that bag and handed one to Hermione.

Hermione took a sip of her coffee and said, "I wonder what Harry and Ginny are doing. I feel sorta strange without them."

"Yeah, me too actually, I got so use to seeing them everyday. Oh, guess what, we are going to take a tour of Paris tomorrow I met a woman in there that runs a touring company." Ron said happily.

"We have only been in Paris for a day and your already flirting with the girls." Hermione said with a smile.

"I wasn't flirting, she helped me order the drinks because I can't speak French!" Ron said quickly, the last thing he needed was for Hermione to get mad at him.

"Oh Ron I was just kidding, French women are hairy I know you wouldn't flirt, and besides a tour of Paris sounds wonderful Ron. It's going to be such a wonderful week." Hermione said happily as she took a bite out of her cookie.

Ron smiled, "Yes it is Hermione because I get to be with you."

Hermione blushed slightly and looked back up at the Eiffel Tower, "I love you Ron."

"I love you too." Ron said sweetly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, many miles away, Harry and Ginny were wrapped in each other's arms Ginny was sleeping soundly in Harry's bed. Harry on the other hand was still playing with a little black box and its contents. The question that had been haunting him for months now was swimming in his mind non stop. _Should he ask her? What will she say?_ True, she did feel the same for him as he her but was he really ready for marriage, _was she?_

Suddenly before Harry had a chance to stash the black box back into his dresser drawer Ginny awoke and looked up at Harry and what he was holding. Harry suddenly panicked and wrapped his hand tightly around the box in hopes she wouldn't see it. To his displeasure she seen it before he could hide it.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as sleep left her and she started to figure out what she had seen, "Harry, what is that?" Ginny asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"It's nothing." Harry said as he rolled over and tried to shove in his bedside dresser. But Ginny was to fast for him, she flung herself forward and grabbed the box, she quickly pulled it out of Harry's way and moved to the other side of the bed. She opened the box and gapped at the silver ring. She looked over at Harry who was blushing several shades but was watching Ginny closely.

"Harry…" Ginny started. "What is this?"

"Um well, this wasn't how I wanted to do this Ginny…"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10: Hard Choices

**The Cost of Friendship**

Chapter Ten

_Hard Choices_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tension was high as Harry and Ginny continued to stare at each other intently. Ginny was eyeing the ring in the box, not daring to touch it. She turned it over several times as if something was going to happen or it was going to vanish from her hands. Harry's mind was racing, he wanted to ask her, he longed to ask her but not like this, he didn't want to propose in bed…how cliché.

As Harry racked his brain, one thought continued to drift through his mind, _she said she wasn't' ready for marriage. _How could he possibly ask someone that wasn't ready for the question? He had hopped that Hermione's wedding mite spark something in her, some sort of womanly excitement, but if it had, he didn't see any change in her. However the longer he watched her with the ring and the slight glimmer in her eye he wanted to shout to the world just how much he wanted to be with her.

"Harry, is this for me?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

_God she's cute_. Harry thought. "Well yeah but I wasn't…that is to say…I was going to…" Harry stuttered stupidly.

Ginny smiled at him sweetly and handed the box back to Harry who took it a little to quickly. "It's okay Harry, take a breath. If this isn't how you want to do it then don't. It wasn't right of me to take it from you, If I had known what it was I wouldn't have…"

Harry sighed and held the box tightly in his hands and looked Ginny in the eyes, "What will you say…when I…you know…"

The look in Ginny's eyes could have made any man run for his life, the sadness and confusion was written all over her face. _Oh my god, what will I say to him? _Ginny thought frantically. _Look at him just watching me, say something!_ Ginny's mind was racing to fast to understand her own thoughts. She needed Hermione more than she had ever needed her in her life. She needed her best friend to talk to.

"I umm…" Ginny managed to spit out.

Harry blushed then leaned back onto his pillow and looked away from her. "It's okay Gin, you don't have to answer."

A thought suddenly stuck Ginny, _if he thinks I'm going to say no he will never ask me but if he thinks I'll say yes he will ask me now. What do I want to say?_ Ginny continued to search her mind to find her true feelings, she had never been in this situation before.

"Harry look, I know in the past I haven't wanted to talk about marriage much but I think a lot of that had to do with dealing with Hermione and Ron's wedding. Now that its over I haven't had time to think about it, you know…" Ginny said as she recoiled from Harry's sad eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but at that very second an odd tapping sound was coming from their living room. Harry shot Ginny one last fleeting glance and sprung out of bed, ring box still in hand. Harry reached the living room only to find a rather large tawny owl outside the window, tapping on the glass with his beak. Harry rushed over to the window and quickly opened it to let the bird inside. With a hard thump he landed on the arm of the couch and held out his leg to reveal a letter attached to it. Harry removed the letter, gave the owl a pat on the head and watched him as he flew away.

Harry sat down on the couch with the letter and started to open it when Ginny came out of the bedroom and joined Harry on the couch. Harry shot her a quick glance then looked back down at his mail. He noticed right away the it was from the ministry, a seal he hadn't seen in months.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your presence has been requested in the Office of the Aurors by nine tomorrow to discuss your return to the department. Your help has been requested by High Chief Gawain Robards._

_Malinda Goahwank_

_Auror Department Secretary_

Ginny who was reading over Harry's shoulder said excitedly, "Harry, they want to give you your job back!"

"I know, something must be going on because they wouldn't want me back for no reason. But you know what this means don't you Gin?" Harry ask as he folded up the letter and turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny seemed to be thinking it over carefully, "Oh, it means that you won't be coming back to S.P.E.W."

"Are you okay with that?" Harry asked.

Ginny couldn't help but feel that this day was going horribly wrong. The fact was that the new S.P.E.W. office was just getting off the ground and Ginny needed Harry's help. But more importantly she liked working with Harry it made her feel safe, it gave her someone to talk to and more importantly, she wanted to be with him every waking moment of the day. And that's when it hit her, she did, she did want to marry Harry! She just hoped that she didn't blow it for them but not saying yes right away.

"I won't lie Harry, I like working with you. But I know how much you wanted to be an Auror, you need to do what makes you happy." Ginny said.

_What would make me happy is to know that we have a future._ Harry thought sadly as he thought about what Ginny said. "I'll think about it Ginny, I at least want to hear what they have to say tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Ginny said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny sat nervously at her desk in the Diagon S.P.E.W. office the next morning. A post card from Hermione and Ron sat on her desk as she played with her quill, stroking the tip with her fingers and flicking ink in all directions. All around her people were writing away happily, answering phone calls from other counties and excepting notes from the many owls that zoomed in and out all day. Everyone was wrapped up in their work, their mind stress free, except for Ginny.

At this very moment Harry was off talking with the Heads of the Aurors office and more than likely talking happily about what he will do when he returns to work. Ginny had this twisted image of Harry sitting around with large beefy men drinking firewhiskey and smoking large cigars as they told dirty jokes and celebrated Harry's return to the office. Ginny of course knew that Harry would never do such a thing but the idea of him leaving the S.P.E.W. office had her more and more upset by the moment.

Ginny's sudden realization of how much she wanted to be with him, hit her hard. It wasn't until she thought she mite be separated from him for even a moment did she realize just how much she wanted to be with him. Her fears that Harry would never ask her to marry him now was overwhelming that it almost made her sick. If only she had realized this before she could have saved them both from so much hassle and heartache.

"Ginny, can you sign this please?" Called the voice of a young girl.

Ginny looked up from Hermione's post card to see that there were several S.P.E.W. workers who were needing her assistance or signature for various forms. Ginny had to shake herself out of her day dreaming so she could focus on her work, the only thing to keep her mind off Harry. But as she answered questions and worked away the hours she couldn't help but glance over at Harry's empty desk every chance she could. The room was packed full of people coming and going and yet it felt so empty.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of the Ministry of Magic Harry was sitting in a rather dark room that belonged to the current Head of the Aurors office, Gawain Robards. He had now been waiting for almost an hour, waiting for Mr. Robards to return to work and Harry was getting rather impatient. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here in the first place, he was fired after all and to his surprise he actually enjoyed working with Ginny. But for some reason he felt that because he had spent three years in training that this was what he should be doing. Being an auror was the only thing he ever dreamed of being and if he had a slight chance of getting back in he wanted to try.

Finally after what felt like hours, Harry's old boss, Mr. Robards walked in and sat down behind he large cluttered desk. He looked at Harry for a moment before he pulled out a large quill and a stack of parchment. He looked up, smiled at Harry and dipped his quill into a bottle of ink. Harry watched him as he made several marks on the paper in large loopy hand writing. Harry was trying to read what he was jotting down but was having trouble due to the angle he was sitting.

Finally after several moments of intense writing Mr. Robards looked up at Harry and put his quill down. "So, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see you again, its been quite awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied politely.

"Well, I'm going to get to the point Mr. Potter. You didn't leave here on the best of terms, I daresay your anger got the better of you. But I'm willing to over look that for the time being. We have a case that we think you would be well suited for. A small band of self proclaimed death eaters have emerged in Scotland and are causing havoc. Obviously they are being copycats but we need someone with death eater experience to handle this." Mr. Robards said rather quickly as if he had been rehearsing what he was going to say. "So, what do you say Mr. Potter."

Harry thought deeply for a moment but one thing stuck in his mind, _He was willing to overlook the anger for now? What did that mean? _He didn't want to come back, do their dirty work then be let go all over again. Harry could tell that Mr. Robards expected an answer and quickly, but Harry didn't like this feeling of being rushed. Harry choose his words carefully before he spoke.

"If I come back, will it just be for this one job or will I be hired on full time." Harry asked.

"Ahh, I'm glad to see your finally using your head. Yes, we were just wanting you for this job but if you do a good job and get us what we want we can talk about a full rehire." Mr. Robards said with a crooked smile.

"Fair enough." Harry said. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Right, well first off I need you to sign this paper." Mr. Robards said as he handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill.

Harry took the quill and looked at the paper, "What is this for?" He asked.

"It's a statement saying that if you lose your temper and yell at an authority figure again you will be terminated immediately." Mr. Robards said with a stern face.

Harry put the quill back on the desk, pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm sorry Mr. Robards but I can't take this job. If I sign that paper I will have to walk on pins and needles around everyone who works here. My every move will be watched and every time I even get slightly frustrated I will feel like my job is on the line. I'm sorry but I refuse to have my every move monitored, I lived most of my life like that and I wont do it again."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Potter, but if you turn this down you will never have another chance at the Ministry of Magic, I'll make sure of that." Mr. Robards said as he stood up and looked Harry squarely in the eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting on his couch later that afternoon, looking out his window. He was as nervous as he had ever been. His leg was shaking, his face flush and he was playing with the hem of his shirt out of habit. He was still full of adrenalin from the events that took this afternoon. His dream job had been handed to him for the second time in his life and he turned it down. If felt good to walk away from Mr. Robards because he knew in his heart that wasn't where he wanted to be. Now as he sat waiting for Ginny to get home from work his nerves were steadily increasing. The little black box that has been haunting him for weeks was resting in his pocket, getting heavier by the moment.

Moment's later, what felt like years to Harry, Ginny walked through the front door looking exhausted. She took her cloak off and hung it on the rack by the door and took a look around the room. "Oh, there you are. I have been wondering about you all day. I thought you would stop by the office after the…Harry? What's wrong, you look ill." Ginny said as she got a good look at Harry's face.

"No, actually I have never felt better." Harry said in an usually high pitched voice.

Ginny, still sensing something was wrong walked over to Harry and sat beside him on the couch. "How did your meeting go today?" Ginny asked trying to force a smile as she secretly hopped he didn't take the job.

"Well, they wanted me back but only if I signed a statement that I wouldn't get angry anymore." Harry said, trying not to smile over the look on Ginny's face.

"So, you didn't take it then?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Harry turned himself so that he was facing Ginny. He took a hold of her hand and said very sweetly, "I couldn't do it Gin, when I was sitting in that office there was only one place I wanted to be. I wanted to be with you. I always want to be with you."

Ginny practically screamed with delight, something that was very unlike her. "So your going to stay with S.P.E.W. then, Oh Harry that's so wonderful." Ginny said as she flung her arms around him.

To Ginny's surprise Harry pealed Ginny away from him, Ginny looked confused. "Harry why…" She started to say but was interrupted.

"Wait Ginny, before you get to happy, we need to talk. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't be with someone who doesn't feel the same way. So, there is something I need to ask you because If I don't I think I'll go insane." Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He opened the box to reveal the stunning silver band, Ginny was watching him intently.

"I have asked you several times how you feel about this and you have never really answered me. But this time I'm not letting you get away. I need to know Ginny that we are in this together. I love you more than anyone I have ever met. You are all I think about night and day and I want, no…need to be with you. I know your scared Ginny but I will be there with you. We have been friends for a long time and if you don't know by now that I will always protect you, then you haven't been paying attention. You mean the world to me, I would never let anything hurt you. So, Ginny Weasley...will you marry me." Harry finished his speech and looked into her eyes.

Ginny couldn't believe her own heart, just days ago she was so unsure of what she wanted. But the whole day the only thing she could think about was being with him, Harry, the man of her dreams. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she clutched the side of her face. For a moment she seemed as if she was hesitating but she was simply gathering herself to say, "Yes, with all my heart yes!"


	11. Chapter 11: Ron's Eye's

**The Cost of Friendship**

Chapter Eleven

_Ron's Eyes_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you Ron." Hermione said angrily as she shoved a stack of shirts into her suitcase.

"Hermione I told you it was accident, I wasn't doing what you thought I was!" Ron said pleadingly.

Hermione slammed the top of her suitcase shut then rounded on Ron. "Oh really, then why were your hands on her breasts? Did you just slip and grab them?"

"Look, I told you. Cloie was holding a cup of coffee and when I turned around I accidentally knocked it out of her hands. I had some napkins in my pocket, I was just helping her get the hot coffee off. That bus was shaky, it was an accident!" Ron said with his voice rising slightly.

"And the fact that you spent the entire tour staring at her ass makes no difference?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"If we had don't the tour two days ago like I wanted to we wouldn't be in this mess." Ron said.

"Don't blame this on me!" Hermione argued back.

"Hermione, why are you really upset. You can't possibly be jealous of another woman, you have me. I'm yours, I'm not going to leave you for some French woman with coffee stains on her." Ron said as he walked over to Hermione put his hand on the side of her face.

Hermione sighed then said, "I know Ron, and I'm sorry. Your right I'm not really upset about that, I don't want to go home. That and I'm not feeling all the well."

"Why don't you want to go home?" Ron asked as he returned to his own suitcase and started shoving random items in without folding them.

Hermione walked over and started to fold Ron's shirts for him. "Because going home means going back to work and away from here."

"But you love your job." Ron said.

"I do love my job but this is the first vacation I have been on in almost three years, I need a break every now and then." Hermione said as she repacked Ron's suitcase. "I'm just afraid that when we go home it's going to be another three years before I get another break."

Ron stopped her, put his hands on her shoulders then said, "Let's make a pact right now, we will go on vacation every year. Anywhere you want to go, anytime for as long as we are still able to walk."

Hermione tossed her arms around him and kissed him tightly, "Oh Ron, you're so wonderful. But what happens when we get so busy we can't get away. Those Elves are important to me and if it means taking a vacation verses saving another elf, then I choose the elf!"

"Then I suggest that we give Ginny more power that way if you have a vacation coming up and an elf to save at the same time, Ginny can do the paperwork on the elf while we're basking in the sun." Ron said with a smile.

"You know Ron, you could be onto something there. Ginny has been my partner for a long time but I would never let her touch my work. If make her a co-founder of S.P.E.W., I wouldn't be so nervous all the time. You know, I think I will. I'll talk to Ginny as soon as we get back." Hermione said happily as she shut Ron's suitcase.

"Excellent, let's go home and find out what our crazy friends are up to shall we?" Ron said as he held an arm out for Hermione.

With a wave of her wand she made the two matching suitcases vanish along with several large shopping bags. She took one last look around their suite then put a hand on Ron's arm and allowed him to guide her home. Moments later they found themselves standing in their apartment, still arm-in-arm. They very first thing they noticed was a rather large pile of gifts waiting for them on the couch. Upon inspection of the room it wasn't hard to find things to smile about.

Hanging above the large bay window was a welcome home banner that was flashing with bright red letters. In front of Hermione's large bookcase was several large color changing balloons that were oddly enough singing Christmas carols rather loudly. A large basket with fruit was sitting on the dinning table with a large "Welcome Home" sign from Harry and Ginny. In fact the entire apartment was covered in decorations and banners. Ron and Hermione amused themselves for nearly an hour exploring the many different gifts and greetings.

"I can't believe all this." Ron said as he opened a gift from his parents. "Look, mum and dad got us a set of self cooking pots and pans. The note reads, _Don't let Ron use these, he will still manage to burn everything. Love Mum and Dad._ Well, they have loads of faith in me."

"Wow, my mum and dad gave us muggle money, one thousands pounds! We will have to go into Gringotts to exchange this tomorrow." Hermione said excitedly.

After several hours and lots of tossed wrapping paper later they finally reached the end of the wedding gifts. Most of them consisting of cookware, nick-naks and household books. The most bothersome gift to Ron however was the large white bassinet that his Aunt Bessy sent him along with a long list of names she would like to see for his kids. Hermione found it rather funny while Ron almost had a panic attack over it. However, there was now so much paper, boxes and presents all over the apartment there was literally no where to sit, stand or even move.

"After all that, I don't have the energy to clean, do you?" Hermione asked Ron who was examining a tea kettle that would fill it's self with water, put itself on the stove then serve you tea when it was done.

Ron let go of his tea pot and watched as it grew wings and flew over to the tap. "Not really, besides it's Friday, we don't go back to work until Monday. We have the whole weekend to clean."

"Where are we going to sleep though, we put all those books on our bed along with our suitcases." Hermione stated.

Ron smiled, "Let's go and bug Harry, he has an extra bedroom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moment's later Ron and Hermione were standing outside of Harry and Ginny's apartment, looking at the front door. Just as they were about to knock the door flew open and out came Ginny and Harry, looking like the happiest people on earth. Harry and Ginny stopped instantly at the sight of Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione...I didn't think you were coming home until tomorrow." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"No, we had reservations for five days only. We tried to get an extra night but the room was already booked. Hey, where are you two going looking so happy?" Hermione replied.

Harry looked over to Ginny and smiled, "Well, were going to go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks but we can stay in, we want to hear about your honeymoon."

Ginny pushed the door back open and motioned for everyone to enter. Harry went to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. While Ginny, Ron and Hermione all headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. As Harry was walking back into the room with a tray full of glasses, Ginny started talking.

"So are you going to tell us where you went" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed. "Harry guessed right, we went to Paris and it was absolutely wonderful."

Harry reached the living room and handed drinks to Ron and Hermione. However when Ginny reached up to take her glass, Hermione screamed rather loudly, put her own glass on the table and grabbed Ginny's wrist. Ginny instantly dropped her glass, spilling firewhiskey everywhere.

"Hermione what on earth..." Ginny started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ginny Weasley, what is that on your finger!" Hermione said rather loudly, causing Ron to jump up from his seat to look at Ginny's hand that was still in Hermione's grasp.

Harry took his own glass off the tray then sat down with his head held high, "Be careful with that hand Hermione, it's packing heat."

"I can see that." Ron said. "When did this happen?"

Ginny pulled her hand out of Hermione's and pulled her wand out of her pocket to clean up the firewhiskey. "He asked me a few days after you left."

Hermione looked over to Ron and smacked him on the arm. "Why didn't you get me a rock like that?"

Ron looked hurt, "I did the best I could!"

"Oh I'm just kidding around, I love my ring. But I can't believe you two are getting married! That's fantastic!" Hermione said excitedly. "When is the wedding? Who are your bridesmaids? Where are you going to have it?"

"Calm down Hermione, we haven't even been engaged a week. We haven't talked about any of that." Ginny said as she glanced over at Harry who was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about?"

"Us." Harry said simply.

"What do you mean, _us_?" Ron asked as he started smiling at Harry.

"Look at us, all sitting around drinking and having adult conversations. You two are married, were going to get married, when did we all grow up?" Harry asked rhetorically.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following weekend found Harry and Ginny over at Ron and Hermione's apartment helping them to find places to put all their wedding presents. This was proving to be difficult because of the shear amount of gifts they received. On more than one occasions Ron suggested to toss a few things out the window which resulted in a lecture from Hermione about learning to appreciate gifts. In fact Hermione spent the entire morning bossing others around and being rather nasty to everyone.

"Hermione will you calm down?" Ron asked after Hermione rearranged a shelf for the third time.

"I can't help it, nothing in this apartment looks right. Every time I move something it looks even worse." Hermione said as she kicked an empty box across the room causing Harry to jump out of the way of it.

"Help, I'm being attacked by boxes!" Harry said with a snicker.

"You're a dork." Ginny proclaimed to Harry. "Why don't the guys go toss all these empty boxes in the dumpster downstairs while I help you find a spot for some of this kitchenware, Hermione."

"Good idea." Ron said as he tossed a worried glance at Hermione. "The more boxes we git rid of the less she has to kick at us."

Harry and Ron gathered up a large amount of boxes and headed out the door leaving Hermione and Ginny alone. Ginny too the opportunity to talk to Hermione. "Alright Hermione, why are you so cranky?"

"I dunno, I guess because I don't feel very well. I haven't felt very well since we got back from our honeymoon. " Hermione said as she opened a box.

"Have you gotten ill?" Ginny asked.

"I did this morning, I almost didn't make it to the bathroom." Hermione said as she turned and looked at Ginny. "Why?"

"Didn't you tell me that you and Ron slept together a few weeks before you got married? You were all mad at yourself over it because you wanted to wait or something." Ginny said.

"Ginny what are you getting at?" Hermione asked. "If you're suggesting that I mite be..."

"You could be pregnant Hermione, you're irritated, you're having morning sickness...you never know." Ginny said as she turned to hide the smile that was forming on her face. "You are a Weasley now, we are known to be fertile people."

"No, there's no possible way that I could be...don't be ridiculous." Hermione said more to herself than to Ginny.

"Well, you should at least go have a check up at St. Mungos." Ginny suggested.

Ron who had just entered the door way caught this last bit of conversation, "Why does Hermione need a check up?"

Hermione turned around so fast to look at Ron it looked as if her head would fall off, "Oh no reason, I think my have a cold or something."

"Oh right, because you got sick this morning..." Ron said.

"Right, because of that." Hermione replied as she toss Ginny a _don't you dare say anything_, look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Harry and Ginny were happily working away in the Diagon S.P.E.W. Office during lunch. The rest of the workers went out to grab a bite or they were off on business. Ginny had packed a lunch for the pair of them that day and they were gathered around Ginny's desk eating sandwiches and talking about work.

"No, I think Dobby's right Harry. Once an elf is free, what are they to do? They have no money, no where to go. The only place right now that's really employing them is Hogwarts and they are going to run out of room soon. Once an elf is free the Ministry should give them an allowance to get them on their feet. It's their fault in the first place that elves are enslaved..." Ginny between bites.

Harry took a sip of butterbeer and said, "I don't disagree but where does the Ministry get the money? They will have to start a wizarding tax of some sort to pay for it all. I just think it should be our job, use all the donations we get and give it back to the elves."

At that very moment the glass door to the office burst open with such force that the knob hit the wall and left a mark. Standing in the doorway looking red and beyond angry was Hermione. Her hair was a mess as was her clothes. For some reason she was missing a shoe and her wand was at the ready, pointing directly at Ginny as she entered the room. As Hermione got closer and closer to Ginny, Harry was pushing his chair over to stand between the two of them.

"Hermione, don't point that wand at Ginny like that! You could hurt her!" Harry said as he stood up in front of Hermione.

Hermione moved her wand up and pointed it at Harry's head, "This doesn't concern you Harry now move!"

"I will not, what's with you?" Harry said.

Hermione instead moved around Harry to look at Ginny, "You! It's all your fault, you cursed me somehow."

Ginny looked confused, "I didn't curse you, what's wrong?"

"You! You told me to go to St. Mungo's for a check up and now look at me!" Hermione said.

Ginny was starting to catch on, "Oh Hermione you're not...you're not pregnant are you?"

This was Harry's cue to leave the room, "Oh well...this sounds like girl talk to me. I'll leave you to it then." Harry said as he picked up his sandwich and butterbeer then walked out of the office.

Hermione sat down in Harry's empty chair and dropped her head down so that her forehead was leaning on the edge of Ginny's desk. "I can't have a baby, I just can't. I'm to busy with work and..."

"And what? That's all you have Hermione is work. It will be good for you to have other things in your life. You will be an amazing mum and Ron, well Ron will be as good as he can be." Ginny said with a slight snicker. "Have you told him yet?"

"NO! I just found out, I came strait here. I was in such a hurry to hunt you down I didn't manage to put all of my clothes back on after the exam." Hermione said as she looked down her bare left foot. "You really think I'll be an okay mum?"

"The best ever! That kid is going to be smart, beautiful, and have flaming red hair. The perfect child in my opinion." Ginny said trying to cheer Hermione up. "And you're not alone, this kid is going to be so loved it won't even be funny. You're having the first Weasley grandkid! It's going to have more uncles than it will know what to do with and one very cool aunt."

Hermione Ginny in the eyes for the first time and smiled, "Ginny, I want to make you a co-owner of S.P.E.W."

Ginny pushed back in her chair slightly and looked at Hermione with awe, "You mean it? You're giving me half of the organization? You're giving me decision making ability?"

"Yes, under one condition." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Come with me to tell Ron about the baby." Hermione said very stiffly.

Ginny thought for a moment before she responded. "It's a deal." Ginny put her hand out and Hermione shook it tightly.

_To be concluded..._


End file.
